The present disclosure relates to a method and a system for performing airflow testing on multiple cavity turbine engine components such as blades and vanes.
The existing airflow testing method for multiple cavity blade and vanes requires independent flow testing of each cavity while blocking others. This is achieved by using multiple seals with part specific sealing configurations. Each seal allows air to flow to one passage. All other passages on the root bottom of the blade or vane being tested are blocked. Typically, the sealing is done at the root bottom surface interface of the blade or vane. Upstream of the bottom surface interface, air is supplied to a seal using one channel. For example, if one considers a blade with three passages, i.e. trailing edge (TE), middle cavity (MC), and leading edge (LE) passages, in order to complete the TE total flow test, a TE seal is needed to block the MC and LE passages and leave only the TE passage unobstructed. To complete all three flows using the existing airflow testing method, three independent set ups and three seals are needed. For every set up change, an operator must perform system diagnostics and actual parts testing. The diagnostic testing is time consuming and consists of a seal restriction test, a part leak test, and a master part test. As a result, for a blade with three cavities, three independent set ups need to be performed and a single batch of parts need to be tested three times for TE, MC, and LE passages. Thus, the existing system has long cycle times and allows parts processing in batches only. It is not possible to test a single piece flow.
In addition to total flow, a P-Tap testing of specific holes is required. The existing method uses manual P-Tap probes. This manual method has some deficiencies in accuracy, productivity, and ergonomic problems.